


you have reached your destination

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mark is whipped, haechan is Whipped, he's clumsy but adorable, i don't know how to tag oop, i love mark uwu, i miss markhyuck, i'm whipped for markhyuck, soft markhyuck, that is soon spilled on mark's jeans, travel markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: a soft pair of lovers have a cute train journey together, just literally nothing but fluffy soft markhyuck, i was very bored on a train writing this





	you have reached your destination

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever posted fic, i wrote this in the early hours of the morning on a long train journey in soft hours mode, hope you enjoy it bc this made me feel so lonely on the inside lol. song lyrics are wouldn't it be nice by the beach boys!

his soft feathered hair is seriously beginning to tickle hyuck's neck, who gently pulls his denim jacket up further to protect his skin and prevent a sneeze that would cause a violent shudder, waking up the sleeping 20 year old baby. 

the train flashes in sunlight illuminations that dance across the glass, pirouetting across tired faces and melting into the worn fabric. 

the playground swings sway gently in the september breeze and evergreen flutters in acknowledgement of the passengers. the sky is speckled with icing sugar clouds, passively floating across the cerulean blue. the smell of early morning coffee mingles in the fresh air that drifts in from the hillsides. 

mark shuffles in his seat, the shared headphones tangled around his neck and blond hair ruffled from turning on the fragrant jacket, smelling faintly of coconut and sleep. he slides his hand onto honeyed skin, alerting hyuck he's awake, who turns from the window and smiles softly. somehow his hyung looks younger than him right now, like a child woken from a nap with his sparkling eyes and messy hair. 

"where are we right now?" mark asks, speaking soft and low. hyuck giggles slightly. 

shit, that was adorable. 

"i honestly don't know, all i see is trees." he replies, untangling the headphones from mark's neck, who gets out his phone to track their current location. 

"why you looking out the window when the real view is right here?" mark asks, laughing as he looks at his disheveled appearance in the phone camera. he attempts to restyle his hair, but hyuck annoyingly (cutely, but mark isn't going to admit that) runs his hands through it and ruffles it around, making even more of a birds nest. at first he resists, but he knows that won't ever work in his favour so he lets hyuck mess up his hair, and mess up his heart too. 

"oiiiii, turns out we're actually pretty near, like half an hour" mark says, shoving the phone screen in hyuck's face, and knocking over the left over hot chocolate. in silence they both just turn to each other and exchange a tired look as it drips onto mark's blue denim jeans, and then burst out laughing, covering their faces to not irritate the other passengers who don't look too impressed right now. 

"dude, it looks like you didn't make it to the bathroom in time." hyuck snorts, attempting to gently wipe up the spillage, with mark frantically scrubbing soggy tissues on the pale denim. mark slaps hyuck on the shoulder, knowing full well he'll probably get a slap back, and pouts, angrily shoving the now empty cup in the bin bag beside them. 

"don't worry ill buy you a new pair as soon as we get off" hyuck says softly in mark's ear, collecting up all the mess and putting it in the bag. he offers the last of his cookies and cream pepero, knowing its one of mark's favourite snacks and smiles, passing a headphone back to mark. 

𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱  
𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸?  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳  
𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?

he grins stupidly, gazing back out to the window as mark snuggles back up to his shoulder, this time intertwining his hand in hyuck's. the train glides through forests silently, a smooth figure skater across the waking countryside. entering a tunnel, the windows black out and the fluorescents dim to faded buttercup, casting a soft glow across the sleepy carriage. amber characters sneak onto the announcement screen, alerting the passengers to the upcoming station. 

"dammit." hyuck softly mutters, rousing mark again and nodding towards the screen. "i was enjoying this, maybe we should just stay on this train forever and not bother with our lives."

mark raises his eyebrow and wordlessly points to his chocolate stained jeans. 

"who cares, you can just take them off, i'm not gonna complain." hyuck comments, although he reluctantly packs up his bag and stands up, following mark to the carriage doors. 

mark sighs, laughing softly and shaking his head, and they step off the carriage, still hand in hand. 

you have reached your destination.


End file.
